Pokemon Rescue Team Awesome
by That Crazy Hippie Gurl
Summary: Three Pokemon, Madi, a Mudkip, Kati, a Charmeleon, and Aaron, a Grovyle, are on  a rescue team, Team Awesome. Then Madi and Aaron start to fall for each other- and they aren't the same species. Will this turn out happily? Read to find out, and REVIEW!
1. Duh!

** Hi! Sorry I'm late, I didn't have enough time to post it last night. In case you haven't played the Pokemon Rescue Team games before, I'll put up a summary of the game as a seperate chapter. Don,t worry, there's not much that you'll be confused about, and once you read the summary you'll get it just fine. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 1, Madi's POV

I jerked awake, gasping and looking around as my eyes adjusted to the dim grey light that precedes dawn. I didn't want to think about the dream I'd been having, so I distracted myself by studying the familiar cave. It was an opening in the side of Sharpedo bluff, which loomed above the ocean. The edge of the bluff had been weathered away by the ocean and blowing winds and the name came from the fact that it was shaped exactly like Sharpedo, a Pokémon that resembled a shark. The cave was Sharpedo's open mouth, and stalagmites and stalactites ringed the edge of the cave, forming Sharpedo's teeth. Its jaws gaped open, allowing light to pour in, and the upper part of its mouth stuck out farther than the lower part, so the cave was sheltered from rain. It was a large cave, big enough for two or three medium-sized Pokemon to live in it comfortably. There were flowers and a bit of grass growing near the opening, a tiny pool of spring water seeped out of the wall in the corner, and there was an earthen tunnel leading up to the top of the bluff, used as an entrance/exit point.

Three beds of soft grass occupy the middle of the cave. Sometimes there is a small fire in the very center, to drive away the cold of winter, but this is spring, so only the beds are there. I am in one, and my partners Kati and Aaron are in the others. I sat up and studied the two of them. Not for the first time I thought about how different we all are.

I am a Mudkip, with a compact, slightly rounded blue body, and a very large head in proportion to my body size, which is tiny. I'd only be about knee- high on a human. I have a large blue fin on top of my head, and a similar, though lighter, one on my rear. I could sense water currents with those fins. It's like I could see them, but not with my eyes. It's hard to explain. Speaking of which, my eyes are small and black. I also have orange circles on my cheeks and orange claw like whisker things coming out of them. My throat and belly are the same shade of lighter blue as my tail fin, and unlike my friends, I walk on all fours. I like to think of myself as a nice Pokémon, but when I'm annoyed, I can be a little mean. I don't do it on purpose! I am outgoing and talkative and I laugh easily. I love to explore and find new things and I can feel myself getting stronger as I do it. I want to be strong, because the stronger I get, the more I feel like I can make a difference in the world, and that's a good feeling.

Kati is a Charmeleon, and looks like a large red lizard standing on its hind legs. She has fierce but warm blue eyes, a crested head, and a flame-tipped tail. She is friendly and funny and fiercely protective of her friends.

Aaron is a Grovyle. He also looks a bit like a lizard on its hind legs, but there his similarity to Kati ends. Unlike Kati, who is solid and stocky, Aaron is slim and green. He has a red throat and belly and a big, scythe shaped leaf curling down from the top of his head. He is kind and intelligent, but often very impatient and prone to making hasty decisions. However, he is focused and determined and rarely overlooks anything, so his decisions are usually wise ones.

Aaron has been betrayed, lied to, and hunted for most of his life, (because most Pokémon wrongly believed him to be evil) so he is very cautious around strangers. Even though everyone knows now that he is not evil, he is not very open and trusting around strangers. Because he has never before lived a life in which he was not hunted, Aaron is forever glancing behind himself, wondering if, right at that moment, someone is chasing him. Despite all this, Aaron is not sad by nature. He looks forward to the future, knowing that because of him and his friends, is a happy future for all Pokémon. He trusts his friends with his life, and knows that he will not hesitate in giving it to protect them if necessary. He knows that some Pokémon still don't trust him completely, but he also knows that there are Pokémon, however few, that deserve the amount of trust that he places in his friends, and that makes him happy.

And that, I concluded, I know because in addition to being kind and smart and brave and a million other good things, Aaron is also honest. Not for the first time I wondered why I cared so much, why I thought of him all the time. Then something clicked in my brain, and I kicked myself for not seeing it sooner. The dreams, coupled with that strange urge to be near him, and that feeling I got whenever he looked at me. I suppose it had been dawning on me for ages, But I hadn't fully realized it till now. I loved him. The realization, coupled with my exhaustion, was too much for my brain. I went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Aaron's point of view

I slowly surfaced from my dreams, reluctantly coming back to the real world. I cracked open an eye. The sun was coming up. Suddenly awake, I jumped up and went to the edge of the cave, leaning against a stalagmite and gazing out at the sun. After a while, I heard shuffling from behind me. Looking around, I saw that Madi and Kati were waking up. Kati, still half-asleep, turned over and kicked Madi. She promptly kicked back. I watched, with growing amusement, as they started a semi-conscious wrestling match, punctuated by squeals and laughs.

Finally, I cleared my throat loudly, and Madi and Kati looked up, surprised, as if they'd both just realized I was there.

"As entertaining as this is," I said, "I'm hungry, and we should all have something to eat if we want to get any jobs done today."

By now fully awake, both girls jumped up, had a drink from the spring pool in the corner of the cave, and raced me up the tunnel to the surface. I won. We went into Treasure Town to prepare for a day of rescue missions and exploration. Kati stopped at Kangaskan Storage and refreshed our supplies. She took out several huge apples, a couple of healing berries, and three reviver seeds, used, as the name implies, to revive a knocked-out explorer. I watched Kati carefully, noting which items were running out, and then went to Keckleon market to see if we could get some more. Madi went off to Duskull's bank for some money to pay for the extra items.

Once we had our items sorted and stored properly, we all headed toward Spinda's Café at the edge of the town. It was built underground, with a tunnel entrance just like our cave. Spinda's counter occupied the left side of the café, with loads of apples and berries on the shelves behind him. Wynaut and Wobbufett ran their recycling business on the right side, and had loads of random items on their shelves.

Madi grabbed an apple, several berries, and a blue gummi, her personal favorite, and gave them to Spinda, who mixed them together into a sort of smoothie for her. Then Kati and I did the same and we spent a while slurping up our breakfast and chatting. When we finished, it was back to business.

"Let's go," I suggested. Now that I was fully awake and my stomach had been filled, I was itching to get out and explore. My partners always accused me of being too impatient, and maybe I am, but I still wanted to get going. I led the way to Wigglytuff's Guild, where Pokémon trained to become explorers. Madi and Kati had trained here. They had graduated a while ago, but all the rescue jobs were posted in the guild, so we had to go back every day. Madi stepped up onto the grate in front of the guild and held up our rescue team badge.

Though I couldn't see, I knew Diglett was under there, watching for visitors. He sat in the tunnel under the grate, and identified visitors by their footprints, and rescue teams by their badges. If he decided they could come in, he shouted to Loudred, who then raised the gate.

Sure enough, the gate rumbled open and we hurried through to the small entrance room and went down the ladder to the first underground floor. Once there, we approached the boards the job descriptions were attached to and scanned through them, searching for the most important ones. Our team specialized in explorations, but rescue jobs were important. So, we combined the two, picking a place we wanted to explore, then searching for jobs that would take us there.

Today, however, there weren't any urgent jobs, and we had heard from Sunflora, a member of the guild, about a place in the sea that had been sealed off for centuries. Supposedly it was filled to the top with treasure, and only recently had it become unsealed. We wanted a break from the usual jobs, so we geared up for a real exploration, adding a few more healing berries and seeds to our bag, and set out to uncover the secrets of the mysterious Surrounded Sea.

X X X X X

We reached the entrance, the only hole in the huge, forbidding rocks that had kept the sea hidden for so long. Entering, I felt my excitement rise as I wondered what we would find.

The first few floors of the dungeon were easy work; hardly any Pokémon were there. Farther up, though, the going got harder. Kati was tired of traipsing through pools of water, but Madi was having fun, frolicking around and shouting with glee. She startled a band of Seadra and Kingdra, and they attacked her without warning.

I rushed to her aid, Kati following close behind, as an angry Kingdra bowled Madi over with its Take Down. I used my Leaf Blade attack, letting the leaf on my head become sharp, and slashed two Seadra, taking them both down in one swipe. Madi hit a Kingdra with her Hydro Pump. The attack only hurt the big sea horse a little, but while it was distracted, Kati hit it from behind with Arial Ace and knocked it out, before getting hit herself with an extremely angry Seadra's Water Pulse. Now there were only two left- the Seadra and a Kingdra.

Madi winked at me, then Dove under the water. Kati and I knew in an instant what she was going to do. The two of us attacked the seahorse Pokémon, trying to get them to stay in the same place. I hit the Kingdra hard with Leaf Blade, then followed up by draining some of its energy with Mega Drain. Meanwhile, Kati kept the Seadra busy by repeatedly attacking it with Arial Ace, trying hard to dodge its counterattacks.

Then Madi launched herself out of the water, slamming into the Kingdra and knocking it out immediately. Kati finished off the thrashing Seadra with a Fire Fang, and we were left gasping and panting in exhaustion from the battle. We took a few minutes to rest and eat a few of our healing berries. Then, refreshed, we moved on.

X X X X X

We had traveled without incident for some time, and I was getting impatient. I had just finished wondering, for the hundredth time, when we were going to get to the end, when we rounded a corner and found it. There appeared to be nothing there. We advanced cautiously, wary of concealed attackers, but no angry Pokémon jumped out at us. Then I saw something. At the end of the room. An object, sitting there on the ground. I crossed the room quickly, going in for a closer look. It was an egg! Or…. was it? No, it was definitely a Pokémon egg, but it was the strangest egg I'd ever seen, covered in bright red and blue. I picked it up, feeling a soft warmth emanating from it.

"Let's take it with us!" Madi said, excited.

I jumped. I hadn't heard her come up behind me. I turned, cradling the egg, to face my partners. Madi and Kati's eyes shone with excitement and curiosity. I gave Madi the egg, and she tucked it safely into our treasure bag. And, together, we left the dungeon and headed home.


End file.
